


【福华】志愿囚徒

by Hoyaaaaaa



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Top Sherlock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyaaaaaa/pseuds/Hoyaaaaaa
Summary: 如果那是福尔摩斯，华生想，他会很甘愿重新成为囚徒，只不过囚禁他的锁链必须以爱为名。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 127





	【福华】志愿囚徒

福尔摩斯第一次见到华生的时候，他被关在一个半人高的铁质笼子里，脖颈上拴着铁环，足有婴儿小臂粗的铁链沉沉地坠在上面。

他在追一起omega走私案，为了搜集证据，趁着半夜偷偷摸进他们口中的仓库，里面关着数十名没被标记过的“干净货色”。

随着全球omega数量的急剧减少，这种走私也越来越猖獗，毕竟有的是富得流油的空虚Alpha愿意花大价钱买一个专属于自己的omega。

福尔摩斯原本不查这种简单的案子——如果苏格兰场连这种工作都做不好那也真是没啥存在价值了——但迈克洛夫特说这个集团不仅干这个，还是臭名昭著的间谍组织，政府需要福尔摩斯的聪明才智将他们一网打尽。

饶是福尔摩斯亲睹过不少血淋淋的犯罪现场，仓库内的情形还是惨烈得让他都不忍卒看。

会被用铁笼子关起来的omega一般都性子倔强，不肯屈从于被毫无尊严地拐卖，所以大部分都很是经历了一番折磨和凌辱。华生显然是里面最烈性的，他的铁笼子上挂了三层锁，身上基本没有一块完整，没有伤痕的皮肉。他被单独择出来放在仓库的中央，正对着唯一的小窗，月光毫不吝惜地洒在上面。

正值深夜，仓库里的omega大多数都在昏睡，福尔摩斯小心翼翼地从那扇小窗里爬进仓库，却在落地的一瞬间听到铁链相互碰撞的轻微响声。

福尔摩斯立马敏捷地就地一滚，把身形掩进月光照不到的黑暗角落里，谨慎地四处张望。

他看到华生睁开眼看他，纵使身上的血污让他狼狈不堪，那双浅棕色的瞳仁却依然澄澈通透，像孩童一般干净。

华生紧紧盯着黑暗的某处，军人的直觉告诉他那里有个不速之客，虽然他暂时还不知道这人的来意。

又等了一会，福尔摩斯才小心翼翼地从黑暗里走出来，他的手上攥着一小块浸透了乙醚的手帕，但他并不想这样，他不太愿意伤害这个omega——可能是因为对方的悲惨遭遇，他也说不准。

“我不会伤害你，”福尔摩斯凑到华生耳边说道“别出声。”

有那么一分钟，或者只是三十秒，福尔摩斯就保持着那种紧张的状态仔细盯着面前的omega，直到对方又阖上眼帘，算是默许了他在这房间里随意走动。

后来破案之后，福尔摩斯特意问了那些omega的去向，雷斯垂德异常诧异地看了他一眼，半天才说话。

“他们被送去医院了，大部分。”

“大部分？”

“资料显示那里应该关了51个omega，但我们去到的时候只剩下50个。他们说那个被人买走了，现在没人知道在哪里。”

雷斯垂德还想问些什么，却见福尔摩斯兴致缺缺地窝回马车坐椅里，似乎在沉思些什么，便也不去打扰他。

福尔摩斯回到贝克街的时候发现自己家里进了贼。

他迅速扫视了一眼被翻得乱七八糟的房间——不知道从何而来的血迹滴落在各处——警觉地握紧了口袋里的手枪。

福尔摩斯在不大的起居室转了一圈，最终在自己的实验室地板上找到了那个入侵者。

他晕倒了？

福尔摩斯单手握着枪，谨慎地轻轻拍了拍对方的面颊，没有反应。

福尔摩斯认出他好像是那天在仓库里见过的omega，脖颈上的铁环还在，但铁链子已经被取下来了，只有一个生锈的小铁环还留在上面。

他犹豫了一会，还是把枪放了下来，弯腰抱起满身血污的omega。

平心而论，福尔摩斯是真的不会照顾人，这从他帮华生洗澡的时候差点让人溺死在浴缸里，三次，就可见一斑。

帮华生洗干净之后福尔摩斯颇感欣慰地发现对方身上的伤口并不是那么多，只是有几处特别重的一直没有愈合，淌出来的血才把全身都弄得脏兮兮的。

他让哈德森太太帮忙做点燕麦粥，自己出门给迈克洛夫特拍了个电报，让他赶紧叫个外科医生——要医术最精湛那种，福尔摩斯还特意强调了——来贝克街。

医生很快就来了，是个非常严厉的omega老教授，他给华生包扎完之后请福尔摩斯在房间外面单独聊了聊。

“他至少在一个月内被注射了四次发情剂，而且几乎持续不断地被不同Alpha的信息素诱导发情，我第一次见到信息素这么紊乱的omega，”老教授想了想，继续说下去“我不建议他再吃抑制剂，他应该完整经历一次发情期，让身体把信息素调节到正常水平。”

福尔摩斯送走老教授之后窝在安乐椅里面想了半天也没想出个所以然来，这个omega的出现让他不知道该怎么办。信息素紊乱，好听点是这么说，不好听点就是信息素无时无刻处于发情期的水平，如果华生现在走在大街上，一定会被不知道哪里来的Alpha轮上几百次然后随便扔在什么地方。

福尔摩斯最后算是放弃了，他打算再去看看那个omega，把哈德森太太准备的燕麦粥拿进去。

福尔摩斯推开门的时候华生已经坐起来了，他飞快地抬眼看了一下福尔摩斯，没有说话。

虽然他暂时还有些混乱的记忆里显然没有这个朋友，但被妥善处理过的伤口告诉他这个人并没有伤害自己的意思。

“你醒了？”福尔摩斯把燕麦粥放在对方手里，他现在才有机会仔细看看他，平心而论这个omega长得很可爱，眉骨规整眼窝深邃，鼻尖翘翘的，掩藏在衣服下的皮肤白皙软嫩，至于脖颈和面颊则被晒成了浅淡的小麦色。

他就这么坐在伦敦下午一点的阳光里，金灿灿的，像个落难的小天使。

“你有名字吗？为什么会被熟人出卖？你应该是军医吧？在阿富汗还是伊拉克？”福尔摩斯的职业病又上来了，他快速地问了一堆问题。

华生缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，他还不太清醒。

福尔摩斯看着他柔顺的眼睫往下一铺一盖，把浅棕色的瞳仁都掩映在内，他有些局促捏着勺子，似乎没听清自己的问题。

大侦探难得吃瘪，只能耐下性子又问了一遍。

“华生，”他的嗓音本应该很清脆甜蜜的，但现在沙哑得几乎难以辨明“阿富汗。”

他拒绝谈论自己被抓走的过程，无论福尔摩斯怎么绞尽脑汁地问也不肯开口，除了这些，其他的倒是不怎么隐瞒，福尔摩斯问一句他说一句。

“我是歇洛克·福尔摩斯，你可以在我这里暂时住一段时间，”福尔摩斯指了指华生的腺体，示意对方注意空气中不同寻常的浓郁奶油味“最好不要出门，要不整个伦敦的Alpha都会发狂的，需要什么就和我说，或者问楼下的哈德森太太也可以。”

“你也是，Alpha。”华生磕磕绊绊地问，他太久没有认认真真说话了，那些单词得很艰难才能从混乱的脑海深处蹦出来。

“我不一样，虽然你的味道很好闻，让我不可避免地感到焦躁，但我可以控制自己不发情，只要我想。”

“还有一件事，”福尔摩斯像突然想起来一样拍了拍脑门“医生说你最好不要用抑制剂，完整度过一次发情期对你的信息素调节有好处。”

华生半天没说话，似乎还在很艰难地消化刚刚听到的消息，然后点了点头。

自从那天的谈话之后华生就在贝克街住了下来，他依旧很沉默，不愿意和除福尔摩斯以外的人说话，哪怕是哈德森太太也没能讨到他的一个笑脸。

他最常做的事情就是窝在福尔摩斯的安乐椅里面，有些时候会看看报纸和杂志，或者看看福尔摩斯做实验，但更多的时候还是裹着羊毛毯打盹——他总很容易困。

贝克街的人员来往非常繁杂，每天都有各种各样的委托人来拜访福尔摩斯。华生最开始还会回避一下，直到某一次他醒过来，发现福尔摩斯正在和英国某位外交大臣谈事情，而且似乎一点也没有避讳他的意思之后就懒得动了。他喜欢听那些有趣的案情和推理，他在这种时候不会困，总是很精神。

医生本来预测华生最多一两天就会进入发情期，可是一连半个月过去，别说发情期了，就连华生自己都快闻不到自己的信息素了。

又过了小半个月，福尔摩斯见华生对案件很感兴趣，又是医生，便开始带着他外出办案，苏格兰场的警官对这个沉默寡言的新成员记忆深刻，尤其是某次华生徒手打断罪犯的肋骨之后。

“你去哪里找来一个战斗力这么可怕的小家伙的？而且他都不和我们说话，谁问他他都躲，安德森上次差点被气死了。”雷斯垂德某天趁着华生没来偷偷问福尔摩斯，天知道整个苏格兰场的警察都八卦得要发疯了。

“捡的。 ”福尔摩斯面无表情地回答他。

两人就这么拖沓着又一起住了一个月，他们已经是很好的朋友了，华生虽然还总是沉默，不愿和生人接近，但对于哈德森太太和雷斯垂德这些常接触的人也没有那么抵触了，甚至偶尔会和雷斯垂德开个小小的玩笑——他们俩的关系实在是突飞猛进，在福尔摩斯反应过来之前就已经可以凑在一起说悄悄话了

福尔摩斯不得不颇不是滋味地承认自己已经习惯家里有个人等自己回来，虽然可能只是窝在安乐椅里打盹，留着一盏小小的灯，然后在被开门声吵醒之后和他说晚安。

他既希望华生能赶紧迎来发情期，毕竟拖得越久对身体越不好，但同时又希望华生能再留久一些，再久一些。

可惜再怎么拖，发情期总是要来的，福尔摩斯那天一推开门就被厚重的奶油味压得喘不过气来，饶是以他的定力也觉得浑身发烫。

他从大衣口袋里掏出一管抑制来，毫不犹豫地扎在自己的小臂上，等自己稍微冷静些才小心敛着信息素往里走。

华生的卧室门没有关严，福尔摩斯走过去想把那道缝隙也掩上，却无意间听到自己的名字被轻轻地唤出来。

福尔摩斯不知道这算什么，他没有谈过恋爱，没有对别人动过心，但他知道人们不会在发情期念叨自己好友的名字。

那好像叫爱情。

纵使福尔摩斯早有心理准备，推开门看见的一幕还是让他那颗平静了二十多年的老心脏狠狠一跳。

他从来就不是犹豫的人，他明白自己想要这个omega，想要得喉咙发紧胸口发疼，他说不明白什么是爱，但他永远明白自己的欲求。

他在这一刻想到了很多东西，包括华生水润润的小鹿眼，最喜欢的羊毛毯，还有晚归时明灭的灯光，甜蜜清脆的晚安。

我已经得到的够多了。

福尔摩斯从不知道自己居然还是个贪得无厌的人，他不满足于这些，他想要毫无顾忌的亲吻和拥抱，想要做爱，他想着华生匀称白皙的膝弯从此只对自己一人打开，想在那簇婉转的奶油味里再自私地杂入自己的气味。

福尔摩斯第一次痛恨自己过于丰富，无与伦比的想象力，它们带给他一切，又带来无穷无尽的空白。 

有那么几分钟，福尔摩斯只是站在原地，他不希望趁人之危。

如果一切只是自厢情愿，他仍旧渴望凭挚友的身份，以一生作陪。

福尔摩斯握住门把手往回拉，把最后一丝妄想也锁在沉重的木门内。

让他没想到的是，华生把门打开了，在被关上还不到三十秒之内，福尔摩斯望了一眼被弄得凌乱不堪的床铺，再一次因为军医惊人的敏捷度感到赞叹。

福尔摩斯一时不知道该说什么，在他27年的人生中，暂时没遇到过这种场景。

华生显然比他更茫然无措，他蹙起的眉尖盈满了疑惑，说出来的话却大胆得让福尔摩斯怀疑自己的听力。

“你想标记我吗？”

华生眨了眨眼睛，红润的唇瓣显然是福尔摩斯不甚清醒的帮凶。

“是，确实。” 

“那来呀！”

华生的语调似乎有点太雀跃了，福尔摩斯瞠目结舌地看着他快速把身上最后的衬衫扒下来扔到地上去，然后迫不及待地蹭到自己身上来，过分热情地舔舐裸露在空气中的脖颈。

福尔摩斯一把握住华生在自己身上乱动的手，这个简单的动作说不定耗尽了他这辈子所有的理智，因为他接下来就自暴自弃一般狠狠吻了上去。

华生显然对福尔摩斯的亲吻很受用，他笑着滚倒在织物之间，还牵着福尔摩斯的手，松散的，轻轻一晃就能挣开。福尔摩斯在口干舌燥的性欲中不合时宜地想到甜品店里刚出炉的蛋糕，一样的甜蜜柔软，诱人的奶油随意铺陈。

福尔摩斯目标明确地亲了亲omega后颈敏感的腺体，颇具暗示性地用锋利的犬齿轻轻划过。

他顺着华生流畅的腰线一路抚到挺立的阴茎，那根粉嫩的小家伙湿得不行，前液沾了福尔摩斯满手，几乎一碰就能射出来。

福尔摩斯这时候才发现omega的自体润滑已经打湿了一小片床单，他顺着阴唇往下抚摸，轻易被黏腻高热的阴道口吮住了指尖，便从善如流地送了一半的指节进去。华生未经人事的穴道轻易吞下了四根手指，还能饥渴得轻轻收缩。

“直接进来嘛……” 

华生求他，却又自己握着膝弯慢条斯理地往两边打开，幼鹿一般的眼却在快感的冲刷下湿淋又水润，眼帘一掀一阖都是万种的风情。他正像那林中捉不住的精灵，清纯又淫荡，在情欲织就的细网里难耐得直叫唤。

福尔摩斯忍不下去了，换言之，没有人能忍得下去。他迅速把身上碍事的衣物通通扔到床底下去，早在第一个吻他就硬了，硬得一塌糊涂，平时引以为傲的理智现在还不知在思维宫殿的哪个角落睡大觉呢。

他握紧华生的腰肢，粗硬的阴茎一下插了个满满当当，华生的穴肉又红又烫，插满的时候还会不停地淌出蜜液，福尔摩斯在某一瞬间以为自己在操一只汁水满溢的熟桃，甜蜜，柔软，又纯情得不可思议。

“嗯……呀……”

华生主动抬起腰臀迎合福尔摩斯毫无章法的顶撞，他从未与人交合，娇嫩的小穴甚至连自慰性质的插入都未曾试过，如今又如何承接得起这让人欲泣的灭顶快感。他呜咽着收紧塞满的嫩红肉穴，生涩地讨好身上的Alpha。

福尔摩斯被他夹得低喘一声，初次承欢的小穴软得不可思议，带着点不容置疑的力道把他往里吸，让任何捅进这陷阱的人都甜蜜得难以挣脱。他调整了一下姿势好让对方躺得舒服些——就这么点耽搁都能招致omega不安的索吻——然后握紧对方滑腻的腰肢重新开始抽插。他刚开始就操得又重又狠，华生显然对这般粗暴的性爱也甘之如饴，呻吟的尾音全都甜腻得不像话。

“福尔摩斯……嗯……”

华生哀哀地唤，声音如福尔摩斯曾想像过的那般清脆甜蜜，这让福尔摩斯停下来看了他一会，或许只是三十秒，或许有那么几分钟，总之福尔摩斯再下一个动作，是无比庆幸与欣喜地浅咬着华生的唇瓣深吻下去，舌尖近乎色情地划过齿列，像小兽一般汲取爱人口中甜美的津液。

福尔摩斯觉得自己要开始沉迷这个了，他能抗拒百分之七的海洛因但他没办法抗拒华生的亲吻，他想华生说不定能把那些难解的悬案都比下去，在自己心里占据最受宠的花魁位置。他甚至觉得自己能一直困在对方强烈发情的信息素里而完全不想自拔。

福尔摩斯是在这一刻起才觉得自己不完全是个机器，他总还有些部分是人，而这一部分将在日后的人生中由约翰·华生一人专有。

福尔摩斯专注而沉迷地操干身下顺从的omega，华生总是乖巧的，无论多激烈的性爱也从不求饶，顶多抓着福尔摩斯的小臂轻轻晃两下，用那双小鹿眼佯装恼怒地轻轻瞪一下，转瞬这幅娇憨的嗔态又全然收回去，只余下媚意满满的流转眼波还涣散在滚烫的空气中。

华生高潮时才是顶顶美的，原来显得苍白的唇瓣被咬成殷红的玫瑰颜色，小穴的软肉被操得发红，微微痉挛着收紧，更别提在这一瞬间散开的瞳仁和不自觉吐出小半的嫩红舌尖，淫靡得不可思议。如果有画家能记录这一幕，那必将是流传千古的旷世名画，毕竟全世界的人都会乐意排上三小时的长队去膜拜天使高潮时的淫态。

华生在不应期的时候还不知死活地用灵活舌尖撩拨福尔摩斯，让对方连最后那点怜香惜玉的打算都散得一干二净，把omega干得浑身发烫，神志不清，连完整的话都说不出来，只能胡乱喊些支离破碎的单词，像L开头或者是H开头的，让人不由得怀疑这是否真的只是无心的呻吟而非暧昧不清的情人秘语。

“你要是真喜欢我就好了。”

福尔摩斯不无遗憾地亲了亲华生的面颊，在对方反驳的时候截过话头，义正言辞地教训他：

“发情期的小骗子没资格说爱。”

华生委屈巴巴地点头，报复心特重地狠狠夹紧了他。

福尔摩斯果然被夹得差点昏了头，还没全根进去就忍不住抽插两下，又在华生谄媚的呻吟间消了气，认认真真喂饱发情期贪得无厌的omega。

omega在发情期的贪心程度让一向胆大妄为的福尔摩斯都觉得胆战心惊，明明华生高潮了一次又一次，声音都疲倦得开始沙哑了，滚烫的情潮还是没完没了地席卷着他，役使他主动抬起酸软的腰肢迎接操进来的阴茎。

福尔摩斯在华生又一次高潮的绞紧穴肉间感到腰窝一阵过电般的酥麻感，他用尽全身的自制力抽出阴茎，快速撸动两下，待到Alpha的结在手心撑开才重新插入潮热的穴口开始猛烈射精，这样射得很浅，精子并不会成功着床。

福尔摩斯已经记不清楚自己体外射精多少次了，他依稀记得自己是下午三点和华生滚在一起的，现在外面的夜色漆黑一片，连最黯淡的星辰都清晰可辨。

华生一次又一次亲密地索吻，福尔摩斯也一次又一次地用火辣的性事满足他，他们做了不知道多久，华生才在高潮的余韵中累得陷入沉睡，哪怕是这样，发情期浓烈甜腻的信息素依然有增无减，毫无停歇地撩拨福尔摩斯岌岌可危的理智。

福尔摩斯还是第一次，作为Alpha来喂饱发情期的Omega，这种甜蜜又艰辛的体验让他也乐在其中。

他把华生抱到浴室简单清理了一下，期间还差点擦枪走火，来一场刺激的浴室play，幸好最后还是及时悬崖勒马。最终两人总算在主卧的大床上重新躺在一起休息——他们真的弄湿了侧卧的整张床单，而且暂时没力气去换新的。

接下来的两天都基本是复制黏贴一般的重复，福尔摩斯一起床就会被拖入华生发情期的浓烈信息素里难以挣脱，然后就开始没日没夜地做爱。华生身上的白皙皮肉一寸寸被青紫的吻痕指印填满，唇瓣也被亲吻得红肿，但还是在情欲的役使下没完没了地索求。

福尔摩斯毫无犹豫地，宽容地满足他的需求，无论是性爱还是亲吻，除了最后的一步的标记成结，福尔摩斯几乎称得上是予取予求。

这一切在第四天全部结束了，福尔摩斯起来的时候没闻到那要命的奶油味，他把被子掀开一点，成功捕获窝在自己怀里正在补觉的华生，被窜进被褥的冷空气凉得往福尔摩斯那边靠过去一点，还是没醒。

福尔摩斯突然就觉得高兴，这种感觉大概和他刚徒手捉住罪犯，或者是刚破了个疑难案件差不多。

他把华生更亲密地揽入怀中，重新阖上了眼。


End file.
